


Early Christmas Gift [Short]

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: Jeff and Tony hang out. Takes place on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony, jefftony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Early Christmas Gift [Short]

"Jeff! Hey Jeff, wake up, it's time!"

Jeff awoke to his best friend (and roommate), Tony, shaking him to conscious. Jeff attempted to rub the tired from his eyes, to no avail. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and gently put them on his face so he could see his overexcited roommate better.

"Time f-for what?" Jeff asked, still sleepy.

"Don't you remember?" Tony replied, "You promised we would go out tonight!"

"Oh, right!" Jeff remembered, "Sorry, I c-completely forgot." Jeff scooched out of bed and slipped on his school jacket and sneakers. He looked over at his eager friend standing by the door and smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

Tony's eyes lit up, and he and Jeff paced out of their room, then out the lobby. They sneaked out of Snowwood boarding school, and walked over to their roadblock: the gate.

"I came prepared this time," Tony smirked. He kneeled down so Jeff could hop on him and climb over the fence, like they'd done many times previously, before Tony promptly picked out a rope from under his hat and threw it over the gate. Jeff caught the rope as Tony hoisted himself up the fence. He made it over, and plopped down onto the thick snow, cold white particles dusting up beneath his feet. Tony stumbled a little, but Jeff caught him and helped him to his feet. Tony stared at him for a bit until he snapped back to reality and pulled away, pretending to dust himself off.

"C'mon, I think the best spot i-is over there." Jeff said, pointing. The two peered over the trees and caught a glimpse of a ledge peeking out just on the edge of the forest. Suddenly, Jeff felt something tug at his arm, and Tony pulled him forward, deeper into the forest.

"S-Slow down!" Jeff exasperated.

"Heh, sorry." Tony grinned, slowing down his pace to a light jog.

Eventually, they got to the cliff.

The view was gorgeous.

The sky was a dark blue and black, with white and yellow stars glimmering and blinking across the space. Pink and blue waves of light danced in the galaxy.

Jeff and Tony watched in awe, and set themselves down on the edge of the cliff.

"Wow," Tony uttered.

"Yeah."

The two stared at the sky for awhile, until Tony broke the silence.

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I wanna say something." Tony started, "I...I think I really like you."

Jeff didn't take his eyes away from space. "Oh, uh...I do too."

Tony perked his head up and looked at Jeff, blushing. "N-No, like, deeper than that, like..."

"Romantically?" Jeff finished.

"Yeah."

"I know what I s-said." Jeff finally peeled his look away from the sky and peered at Tony, smiling. "I-I love you, too."

Tony was in shock for a moment, then gave a huge goofy smile and tightly hugged Jeff. Jeff leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Tony's. The two fell to the ground, giggling in each others arms. Jeff rested his head against Tony's chest and wrapped an arm around him.

The duo looked up at the still-glistening sky above them, then at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."


End file.
